


Особенный

by Apian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Psychopaths In Love, Sleepwalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apian/pseuds/Apian
Summary: Одна из «ночных прогулок» Уилла
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Особенный

Ночная тишина разорвалась дребезжащими звуками, заставив владельца дома вынырнуть из сна. Настырный дверной звонок всё не прекращался, и Ганнибал с легким раздражением взглянул на часы. 2:30 утра. Этот посетитель явно не собирался уходить, будто нарываясь на неприятности.

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, он медленно поднялся, натягивая халат и неспешной походкой вышел в коридор. Настырный звук так и не прекращался, заставляя его морщиться. Подойдя к двери, отделяющей его от ночного посетителя, он нацепил свою самую любезную маску из своей коллекции и открыл её. Человек, оказавшийся за дверью, заставил его замереть на месте от удивления.

— Уилл? Что произошло? —с легкой растерянностью спросил он посетителя, но увидев пустой взгляд еле заметно поднял уголки губ. — Уилл, ты меня слышишь?

Но Грэм не отвечал. Он застыл на месте, смотря мимо хозяина дома. Его лицо ничего не выражало, а губы были слегка приоткрыты.

— Как… интересно, — он плавно подошёл и дотронулся до его руки, всё ещё нажимающей на кнопку звонка.

— Пойдём, Уилл. Я тебе помогу. — легко схватив её, Лектер слегка потянул его за собой, ведя внутрь дома.

Всё ещё держа Грэма за руку, он закрыл дверь на замок и неспешно повёл его в сторону кабинета. Войдя внутрь, он остановился и повернулся к посетителю, с интересом на него смотря.

— Сомнамбулизм тебе во вред, Уилл, — Ганнибал прикоснулся к его щеке прохладными пальцами.

— Вдруг, ты умрёшь до того, как я до тебя доберусь, — с усмешкой добавил он, чуть склонив голову, легко погладив пальцами его скулу.

— Знаешь, Уилл, ты очень красив сейчас. Весь послушный и полностью в моём распоряжении. Я могу сделать с тобой всё, что пожелаю, — он неторопливо подошёл к спящему, шепча прямо на ухо, и оттесняя его к стене. — И никто не узнает. Даже ты сам.

Чувствуя внутри лёгкое наслаждение моментом, он провёл большим пальцем по его губам. Запах был изумительным, а жар, который исходил от тела Грэма, заставлял Ганнибала желать большего, что было новым для него.

— Конечно, я не убью тебя… пока что. Ты вызываешь у меня новые ощущения, — он медленно протолкнул палец в его рот, наслаждаясь ощущениями тепла и влаги. — Более яркие, чем обычно. Другие. Кажется, другие называют это желанием.

Лицо собеседника было расслаблено, а глаза чуть прикрыты. Лёгкий румянец покрывал щёки, словно делая его беззащитным. Таким, которого хочется сломать.

— Иногда мне кажется, что всё связанное с тобой становится особенным, — легкий поцелуй в мочку уха, и ощущение лёгкой дрожи наслаждения, которая прошла по телу. Слабый выдох Уилла, заставил его замереть на месте, от ожидания того, что он проснётся, но ничего не произошло.

Сердце билось в груди чаще обычного, принося лёгкий дискомфорт. Ганнибал неохотно вынул палец, водя по его губам, оставляя блестящие блики, и любуясь ими.

— Ты особенный, Уилл. — он слегка наклонился, выдыхая слова в губы, и хватая агента за шею. — И я не отпущу тебя.

Сминая губы Уилла в поцелуе, другой рукой он прижал его ближе к себе, наслаждаясь своим беззаконием. Легкий стон партнёра был для него словно мелодия, и он хотел, чтобы она никогда не заканчивалась. Ощущение власти над ним пленило, оно желало продолжения. Ему хотелось взять этого человека и сделать своим. Чтобы он слушал только его, повиновался только ему. Привязать к себе и не отпускать… и в то же время, ему хотелось смотреть как его разум пылает, разрываясь между никому не нужной человечностью и его внутренним я. Как второе вырывается, захлестывает его и погружает в пучину безумия. Как они наслаждаются этим вместе.

— Вкусно, — прохрипел он, едва оторвавшись от Грэма. — От тебя очень сложно оторваться.

Ганнибал провел носом по его щеке, будто пытаясь надышаться им. Сохранить его запах.

— Ты ещё не готов. Не сейчас, нам нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы сделать тебя идеальным… Чтобы сделать тебя равным мне.

Он осторожно посадил Уилла, на стоявшую сбоку кушетку, и помогая ему лечь.

— Поэтому, спи, Уилл Грэм, — он улыбнулся, погладив спящего по голове. — Набирайся сил. Скоро нас ждёт очень насыщенная программа.


End file.
